This invention is directed to hygienic absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants and the like. Particularly, the invention is directed to training pants facilitating the toilet training process.
Absorbent articles are well known in the art. These articles typically have an absorbent core held or positioned in proximity to the body of a wearer during use by a fastening system in order to capture and absorb bodily exudates discharged from the wearer. Typical absorbent articles include a topsheet facing the wearer, which permits fluid exudates to pass through, and a backsheet, which prevents the exudates from escaping from the absorbent article.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste in order to prevent soiling of the body and clothing of the wearer. The disposable diapers typically comprise a single design available in different sizes to fit a variety of wearers ranging from newborns to toddlers undergoing toilet training. The design of the diaper typically affects performance, such as, ability to absorb and contain bodily waste. The size of the diaper typically affects fit, for example, the size of the diaper waist opening, the size of the openings around the thighs, and the length or xe2x80x9cpitchxe2x80x9d of the diaper.
The toilet training stage may be referred to as the xe2x80x9cpoint of exitxe2x80x9d as toddlers typically leave the product category once training is successfully completed. The age at which children are toilet trained in xe2x80x9cdevelopedxe2x80x9d countries has increased steadily over the past several decades and is now in the range of about 24-48 months. One reason toilet training has become delayed is due to significant technical improvements in diaper dryness and comfort. In modern diapers, the child has dry skin even after one or more urinations. As a result, the child feels little or no discomfort and often may not even be aware that they have urinated.
Many parents have the child wear cotton training pants or underwear during toilet training so the child feels discomfort following urination in their xe2x80x9cpantsxe2x80x9d. It is believed that such discomfort assists with learning or provides motivation to learn proper toilet training. Cotton training pants leave the skin wet and, due to their high breathability, promote evaporative cooling of the skin, further enhancing discomfort. The current tradeoff in this approach, however, is that cotton training pants have poor urine containment leading to wet clothing and often times, wet surroundings e.g. carpeting, furniture, etc. Clearly there is a need to provide a training signal to the toilet training child while preventing urine leakage and unnecessary changes of clothing.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wearable article that can facilitate toilet training by enhancing a wearer""s awareness that urination has occurred while at the same time providing the protection of an absorbent article, preventing soiling of the wearer""s clothing and surroundings. Particularly, it would be desirable to provide such a wearable article providing an effective signal of urination by ensuring that the wearer feels an uncomfortable wetness sensation resulting from urination.
In order to solve one or more of the problems found in the art, a wearable article, such as an absorbent article, is provided with a wetness sensation member held in close contact with a wearer""s skin during use that enhances the wearer""s awareness that a discharge of bodily exudates, such as urine, has occurred. The wetness sensation member comprises a permeable layer and an impermeable layer disposed in a face-to-face arrangement with the permeable layer. The wetness sensation member is typically in proximity to the wearer""s urethra so that once the wearer urinates wetting an area of the wetness sensation member, the urine penetrates through the thickness of the permeable layer in the z-direction to the impermeable layer which provides a path of least resistance supporting the flow of urine in the x-y plane. This enables the urine to wet a large area of the wetness sensation member before being absorbed into the absorbent core. The wetness sensation member is held in contact with the wearer""s skin during use thereby enhancing the wearer""s awareness that urination has occurred.